The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical plug/socket.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the improved electrical plug/socket comprising a seat being a fixed-shaped structure, one end thereof having an insert electrode, the other end thereof having a depression forming a seat chamber, the center having a through hole, a seat edge of an outer periphery being recessed to form a plurality of seat grooves. At least two insert electrodes formed from electrically conductive metal; and a lead wire connected to said insert electrodes and extending out of said through hole, and having an outer diameter corresponding to said seat groove so as to be insertable in said seat groove for guiding orientation.